Phoenix
by Sybil Corvax
Summary: The new world would rise up from the ashes of the old, dead one just like a phoenix. Maybe that's now what Alfred wanted, but that's only because he didn't understand. Matthew was sure that he would though. In these final moments of their lives.


**Lookie! Another upload! I'm on a roll! Though, again, not with what you want D: Haha, either way, this is still something so be happy with it.**

**Ah! This takes place in the same verse as **_The Little Digital Clock _**just in an entirely different perspective. Instead of England and France, this is Canada and America.**

**Mm, perhaps implied romance if you want to see it that way.**

_Please Review_

* * *

><p><strong>It's the end of the world, isn't it?<strong>

_Yeah._

…**I didn't expect it to be like this.**

_Hm?_

**I didn't expect it to be like this.**

_Why do you say that, Mattie?_

**I expected to be scared. I expected there to be chaos.**

* * *

><p>Matthew was one of the few nations, when upon receiving the news, was not outwardly terrified. There was the initial panic of the others - the Italies, most of the Europeans, but Matthew did not have such a panic. He couldn't understand it at first, but now as he watched the little tiny digital clock count down whatever miniscule amount of time that they all had together.<p>

Arthur and Francis were now off on their own somewhere, enjoying the limited time left and the Canadian was rested against Alfred just basking in the low murmuring of this strange little piece of heaven. The little soft voices of the nations chatting amongst one another and getting along so incredibly well.

The tears he and the others had been crying had since stopped and he just watched the clock when no one else would. Everyone was lost in their own little piece of happiness and Matthew was left to figure out and wonder just how much time they really had left together.

* * *

><p><strong>I expected it to be so much worse.<strong>

_Yeah._

**You're really quiet, you know. For an American.**

_It's not the time for jibes like that, Mattie. We're going to die._

**So?**

_Aren't you the least bit scared? _

**Why should I be?**

_Because we're going to die._

**Everyone's going to die, Alfred. It's not just us.**

* * *

><p>His thoughts on dying had always been a little skewed - perhaps it was because he was so incredibly used to fading into the background. Alfred had been initially a little horrified at the thought of the Canadian being so casual about all of this, but since then had calmed and was rather relaxed. Still, Matthew could feel his slight trembling as he hugged his waist and struggled to hide his tears.<p>

In the corner of the room, Matthew's eyes drifted towards the huddle of people. Gilbert had once stood there alone, but was now surrounded. Roderich, Elizabeta, Ludwig, Antonio…they were all grouped together in some sort of embrace. Gilbert was trembling and muttering something under his breath, but not struggling to get away. He welcomed it with all of his heart.

Matthew figured that if he was Gilbert, he would have welcomed it too. It must hurt to be so alone like that. It was something even he himself couldn't understand as for the longest time, he'd always been connected to Alfred. Even at their worst moments, they had depended upon each other for survival.

They were the only ones who would never turn their backs upon each other. The only ones who could trust each other fully without fear. It wasn't any different now than it had been one hundred years ago.

It didn't really matter now, but it was one thing Matthew was really proud of.

The little digital clock continued to show the passing time.

He found it almost funny, really. That when they had such little time left, instead of going outside and admiring the morbid beauty of fire falling from the blackened sky, each and every single one of them remained in this tiny little room.

The thought made him shift and Alfred blinked once, hesitant to release the Canadian who stood up tall and merely gave him a passing glance before he staggered in the direction of the door.

Behind him, Matthew heard Alfred follow and he didn't stop the faint smile that reached his lips at the realisation that for once, he was playing the leader of the two of them.

In their final minutes.

Seconds.

Whatever the hell it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Are you scared, Alfred?<strong>

…

**Alfred? What's with that expression?**

_Heroes aren't supposed to get scared, Mattie._

**Heroes get scared all the time. Police officers get scared, firefighters get scared -**

_Yes, I'm scared._

**It's going to be okay, you know.**

_Yeah?_

**Yeah. We're going to be together.**

* * *

><p>"Look at this, Alfred. Isn't it beautiful?" The first time Matthew spoke since he'd started watching the little clock in the little room and it was only because he had freed both of them from it's confines.<p>

His arms were outstretched as he spun around a little in the flaming streets and he was smiling. Ash fell from the sky and freckled his hair and it looked vaguely like snow.

"I wouldn't call it that." Alfred muttered in response.

Matthew paused and looked over his shoulder before he reached out and took Alfred's hand tightly in his own.

"You were the one who told me it was going to be okay, so fucking let it be okay." There was no arguing with his tone and Alfred, who had first thought Matthew insane, couldn't help the little twitch of a smile which tugged at his lips.

And he laughed, squeezed Matthew's hand and let himself be led around in some sort of strange dance he only vaguely remembered from the past.

From the corner of his eye, Matthew picked out a smudge of a figure in the shadows down the street which quickly split itself into three. He recognised them immediately, but said nothing as he and Alfred danced like the world wasn't ending.

Because it wasn't in his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>What does being together have to do with anything, Mattie?<em>

**If we're together, Alfred, it means everything.**

_Everything?_

**Don't sound stupid now. You know exactly what I mean.**

_I'm pretty sure I don't._

**If we're together, the world won't really end.**

_That doesn't make any sense._

**Not now, but it will.**

* * *

><p>The world was unified and peaceful and there was no arguing and no more war.<p>

What many believed to be the end of the world, was truly the beginning of something else entirely.

A _new _world. A better one. Perhaps one not as corrupt and dead as the world they were dying in now.

The burly Russian and his sisters that Matthew recognised only minutes before knew that. That was why they were out here, in the cleansing of it all, laughing and hugging and getting along so perfectly for the first time in so long.

"Mattie."

The Canadian paused in his dancing and he smiled happily as he turned his attention to Alfred, who's expression seemed so clear now. It had been foggy earlier, in the little room with the little digital clock, but now it seemed like Alfred truly understood.

"I…I think I get it now."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." No more needed to be said as the dancing completely ceased and instead, Matthew just pressed himself against Alfred and closed his eyes.

He relaxed, his head against the other's chest and they were one again.

Like they used to be.

Like they would be from now on and this was the first time in a long time that he realised that this wasn't entirely a bad thing.

* * *

><p><strong>The end of the world..?<strong>

_Yeah._

**It's not as bad as I thought it'd be.**

_No?_

**No, not really. **

_Why do you say that?_

**For once, we're all the same.**

_All the same?_

**Yeah. Unified. Interconnected.**

_Ah. I get it._

**Mm.**

_It's a new beginning._

**A phoenix from the ashes.**


End file.
